Parodies for sale 3
by ANIMAL KING 415
Summary: The thrid list of parodies for sale series. Like the one's before, these are for addoption.
1. A Tiger Tale

**A Tiger Tale:** A parody of A Shark Tale. Danny was a nobody, until he takes credit for "killing" one of the brothers of Shere Kan. Will this lie get him in hot water?

Cast:

Oscar: Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Angie: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Lenny: Author's choice

Frakie: Author's choice

Don Lino: Shere Kan (Jungle Book)

Crazy Joe: Box Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Lola: Paulina (Danny Phantom)

Luca: Pain and Panic (Hercules)

Sykes: Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown)

Ernie and Bernie: Jet and Storm (Sonic Riders)


	2. Edward

**Edward: **A Shrek parody. Edward Elric and his brother, Al, lived the life of loners. But when toons invaded their home, they and their 'friends' are off to save Princess Winery Rockbell for the evil Lord Voldemort. But will love find him first?

Cast:

Shrek: Edward "Ed" Elric (FMA)

Extra with Edward: Allphonse "Al" Elric (FMA)

Human Fiona: Winery Rockbell (FMA)

Orge Fiona: Winery as a cyborg

Donkey: Ramone (Happy Feet), Garfiled (Garfield), Espio (Sonic X), and RJ (Over The Hedge)

Dragon: Author's choice

Farquad: Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)

Magic Mirror: Author's choice


	3. Sakura

**Sakura: **A parody of Shrek. Sakura lived the life of a loner. But when toons invader her home, she and her 'friends' must rescue Prince Naruto for the evil Lady Posion Ivy. But will love find her first.

Cast:

Shrek: Sakura (Naruto)

Human Fiona: Naruto (Naruto)

Orge Fiona: Naruto as his regular ninja self

Donkey: Batty (Ferngully), Rouge (Sonic X), and Tikal (Sonic X)

Dragon: Shadow (Sonic X; Paired with Tikal) and Knuckles (Sonic X; Paired with Rouge)

Farquad: Poision Ivy (Batman)

Gingy: Cosmo (FOP)

Magic Mirror: Madam Leota (Haunted Masion)


	4. The reteurn of Cassidy

**The Return Of Cassidy: **Parody of The Return Of Jafar. Cassidy has returned and seeks revenge on Tikal, and with a new allie. But Tikal has an allie of her own...But can she be trusted?

New Cast:

Abis Mal: Jack Spicer (Xailon Showdown)

Abis Mal's crew: Bowser (SSB), Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove), Skulker (Danny Phantom), Gaston (Beauty and The Beast), and many other villains

Extra with Jack: Wuya (Xailon Showdown)


	5. Samladdin

**Samladdin: **Parody of Aladdin and a gender-switch. Sam Manson was a street rat, until she meets three penguin genies. Will she win the heart of Prince Danny with their help? And what happens when J makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Abu: Shadow (Sonic X), Pip (Back At The Barnyard), and Po (Kung Fu Panda)

Jasmine: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Sultan: Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Jafar: Hunter J (Pokemon)

Iago: Jet The Hawk (Sonic Riders)


	6. Bumblebee 2

**Bumblebee 2: **Parody of Shrek 2. Bumblebee is off to meet the inlaws. But Jenny's dad doesn't approve. Now, Bumblebee has to deal with an insane godmother, the prince that was supposed to save Jenny, and a group of assassints.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's Choice

Queen Lilian: Nora Wakemen (MLAATR)

Prince Charming: Chase Young (Xaion Showdown)

Fairy Godmother: Ursula (The Little Mermaid)

Puss In Boots: Blik, Godon, Waffle (Catscratch), Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom), Sam Manson (Danny Phantom), and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants)


	7. Brockladdin

**Brockladdin: **Parody of Aladdin. Brock was a streetrat, until he met three genies. Will he win the heart of Princess Lucy with their help? And what happens when Technus makes his move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Brock (Pokemon)

Abu: Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!)

Jasmine: Lucy, The Battle Fronteir Brain (Pokemon; "Queen Of Serpentine")

Jafar: Technus (Danny Phantom)

Iago: Starscream (Transformers Animated)

Genie: Po (Kung Fu Panda), Cosmo (FOP), and Vector (Sonic X)

Sultan: Author's choice


	8. Edward 2

**Edward 2: **Parody of Shrek 2. Edward's off to meet the inlaws. But Winery's dad dosen't approve. Now, Ed has to deal with an insaine godmother, the prince that was supposed to rescue Winrey, and a team of assasins.

New Cast:

King Harold: Author's Choice

Queen Lilian: Author's choice

Prince Charming: Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)

Fairy Godmother: Wuya (Xailon Showdown)

Puss In Boots: Tom (Tom and Jerry), The Penguins (Madagascar), and Naruto (Naruto)


	9. Otis

**Otis: **A parody of Shrek. Otis and his friends lived their lives peacefully alone. But when toons invade there barnyard, they and their new 'friends' must save Princess Abby for the evil Lord Julien. But will love find him first?

Cast:

Shrek: Otis (Barnyard: The orignal party animals)

Extras with Otis: Pip, Pig, Freddie, and Peck (Barnyard: The orignal party animals)

Human Fiona: Abby (Back At The Barnyard; as a human)

Orge Fiona: Abby as her regular cow form

Donkey: Kangaroo Jack (Kangaroo Jack), Stitch (Lilo & Stitch), Mushu (Mulan), and Timmy Turner (FOP)

Dragon: Betty The Boa (Boa Vs Python)

Extras with Betty: Angel/624 (Lilo & Stitch) and Danielle "Dani" Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Farquad: King Julien (Madagascar)


	10. Dawnastasia

**Dawnastasia:** Parody of Anastasia.

Cast:

Anastasia: Dawn (Pokemon)

Dimitri: Gary Oak (Pokemon)

Vladimir: Author's choice

Rasputin: Jafar (Aladdin)

Bartok: Iago (Aladdin)

Sophie: Author's choice

Anastasia's Grandmother: Queen Lillian (Shrek 2)

Pooka the dog: Salty the seal (Disney)

Other characters: Author's choice


	11. Ash of the jungle

**Ash of the jungle: **Parody of George of the Jungle.

Cast:

George: Ash (Pokemon)

Ursula: Misty (Pokemon)

Lyle: Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom)

Ape: Gibson (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)

Max and Thor: Anti-Cosmo (FOP) and Jack Spicer (Xalion Showdown)

Ursula's parents: Author's choice

Narrator: Any Author

Shep the elephant: Horton (Horton Hears A Who)

Tooki Tooki Bird: Pikachu (Pokemon)

Betsy: May and Dawn (Pokemon)


	12. Toonmanji

**Toonmanji: **A parody of Jumanji.

Cast:

Alan Parrish: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Sarah Whittle: Sam Manson (Danny Phantom)

Judy Shepherd: May (Pokemon)

Peter Shepherd: Max (Pokemon)

Alan's parents: Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom)

Van Pelt: Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Aunt: Author's choice

Animals that come out of the game: Various Pokemon (Pokemon) and Digimon (Digimon)

Carl Bently: Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)

The first two kids that appear at the begining: Tommy Pickels (All Grown Up!) and Sora (Kingdom Hearts)


	13. The little ghost girl

**The Little Ghost Girl: **Parody of The Little Mermaid. Dani falls in love with a prince named Timmy, something her brother dosen't approve of. Dani will do anything to be with Timmy, even sell her voice to Spectra to become human.

Cast:

Ariel: Danielle "Dani" Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Eric: Timmy Turner (FOP)

Max the dog: Spike (Peanuts)

King Trident: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Sebastian: Phil (Hercules)

Flounder: Rex (Toy Story)

Ursula: Penelope Spectra (Danny Phantom)

The two eels: Blitzwing and Lugnut (Transformers Animated)


	14. Mistladdin

**Mistladdin: **Parody of Aladdin. Misty was a street rat, until she met a hedgehog genie. Will she win the heart of Prince Ash with her help? And what happens when Spectra makes her move?

Cast:

Aladdin: Misty Waterflower (Pokemon)

Abu: Timon (The Lion King), Artemis, Luna, and Diana (Sailor Moon)

Jasmine: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)

Sultan: Delila Ketchum (Pokemon)

Jafar: Spectra (Danny Phantom)

Iago: Garfield (Garfield)

Genie: Amy Rose (Sonic X)

Carpet: Saphira (Earagon)


	15. Winry of the jungle

**Winry of the jungle: **Parody of George of the jungle, and gender-switch.

Cast:

George: Winry Rockwell (FMA)

Ursula: Edward "Ed" Elric (FMA)

Lyle: Vicky (FOP)

Ape: Tigeress and Viper (Kung Fu Panda)

Max and Thor: Starscream and Lugnut (Transformers Animated)

Ursula's Parents: Author's choice

Narrator: The author the choses this story

Shep the elephant: Author's choice

Tooki-Tooki Bird: Woodstock (Peanuts)

Betsy: Author's choice


	16. Skulker

**Skulker: **A Shrek parody. Skulker lived the life of a loner. But when toons invade his home, he and his 'friends' are off to save Princess Ember for the evil Lord Toad. But will love find him first?

Cast:

Shrek: Skulker (Danny Phantom)

Human Fiona: Ember McClain (Danny Phantom; as a human)

Orge Fiona: Ember as her ghostly self

Donkey: Terk, Tantor (Tarzan), Ed, Edd, Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy), and Team Chaotix (Sonic X)

Dragon: King Kong (King Kong)

Farquadd: The Toad (Flushed Away)


End file.
